


Dark Gabriel/Reader

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: Octoberfest NSFW Dark Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Jealous Gabriel, NSFW, Smut, a touch of angst, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Body glitter request





	Dark Gabriel/Reader

“So wet already… Is this from me, sweetheart?”  That smooth, dark voice of his had goosebumps flowing across your skin just as much as the finger that traced along your slit did.  Your hands gripped the edge of the bureau, body stretching taut as you did your best to remain still. His grace hummed softly along every sensitive spot except the ones that mattered, its intent aimed more toward frustration than teasing.  

 

“... Or should I thank Dean for warming you up?”

 

You didn’t know who held more of your irritation at the moment: the angel punishing you for something beyond your control, or Dean for laying a single finger on you.   _ Literally _ .  And because of it, a single finger was all Gabriel had given you so far.

 

He eased it inside your entrance down to the second knuckle, and you bit back the urge to push back on it even more.  It wasn’t enough, but that was the entire point. God, you hated him sometimes. 

 

It wasn’t your fault.  It had never been your idea to flirt with a certain Winchester, and the archangel never should have sanctioned it.  He didn’t like sharing things that belonged to him, and he liked them being handled even less. It wasn’t until later that you realized the body glitter he’d added as the “finishing touch” to your Halloween ensemble had had nothing to do with fashion.  

 

At the time, it had struck you as odd, but you’d learned not to question Gabriel.  Not only did he despise it, his motives invariably came back to the same thing: him and his pleasure.  His hedonistic drive bordered on addiction, and some days obsession. 

 

Today, it was the latter.  

 

“Answer me,” he commanded, his finger curling close to that sweet spot inside of you without actually hitting it.  The worst part about the whole thing was he wouldn’t even tie you up. No, you had to use your own restraint to stay still, and any time you faltered it only prolonged his game.  

 

You’d almost rather have him spank you until you couldn’t sit the next day rather than do this all night.  

 

It had happened so suddenly.  You hadn’t even realized what Dean was doing until it was over; the teasing caress along the base of your neck, dragging down along your collarbone.  Dean was just being Dean, playing the game  _ you  _ had started, because Gabriel wanted a distraction.  You hadn’t even noticed the glitter had been disturbed, but it was the only thing the archangel had been able to see.  

 

That and a whole lot of green.

 

“Actually, you can thank Sam.”  The words were out before you could think better of it, your patience wearing dangerously thin.    

 

The palm of his hand connected with supple flesh, a loud  _ crack  _ echoing through the room followed by your yelp.  You jerked forward, body arching up from across the dresser in surprise as the sharp sting of his slap radiated across your backside.  

 

“Watch that mouth, or I’ll put something in it,” he warned, his hand soothing over the pink handprint welting on your skin.  “Just for that, I should tie you up and leave you here. Empty.” He removed his finger, driving his point home, and you bit down on your lip to keep from whining.  “Let my grace keep you company for the night.” 

 

Oh  _ god _ .  He’d done that once before to prove a point, and it had been the longest twelve hours of your life.  

 

He reached forward, fingers slipping through your hair before tugging on it, forcing you to look back at him.  “Is that what you want?” 

 

Gold glowed with conflict as darkness and divinity wrestled for dominance.  

 

“You know what I want.”  Skepticism rose up through the chaos, and you immediately amended,  “What I’ll  _ always  _ want.” 

 

A self-satisfied smirk splashed across his lips.  “Show me.” 

 

You went to stand, to bring him back to your bed, but the hand in your hair and a firm one on your back pushed you back down over the bureau.  

 

“Uh-uh.  From right there.”  His palm trailed down your spine, smoothing over the curve of your ass where fingers briefly dug possessively into you before vanishing.  “I’m finding the view is something to die for… something Dean might find out the hard way if you don’t improve my mood.” 

 

The extra pressure to please had your heart rate elevating, adrenaline seeping into the heady need already flowing through your veins.  You settled onto your elbows, giving yourself some leverage before reaching behind you to take hold of him. 

 

His cock twitched with anticipation, and you drew out the moment, thumb brushing over over the tip before sliding down to the sensitive spot just beneath it, eliciting an impatient grunt from him.  He leaned forward, rubbing himself insistently against your entrance, and you realized you hadn’t been the only one suffering beneath his torment. 

 

Your walls gave a burning stretch as you eased onto him, and you were unable to prevent the moan that slipped past your mouth at how good it felt to finally be filled.  You began to rock back and forth slowly, allowing yourself time to adjust. You could feel his impatience spilling over the barrier of his vessel, however, flooding the air around you, and you didn’t dare keep him waiting much longer.  You arched your back, raising your hips up a little higher before fucking him in earnest. 

 

You set a demanding pace, one worthy of his appetites, and it wasn’t long before his fingers were digging into your waist, snapping you back even harder against him.  Slowly, he began to lose control, his grace and hands wandering freely, tugging at your nipples, teasing at your clit, drawing forth a sweet series of sounds that fed his pride.  You could feel the rising crescendo of need thrumming beneath his skin, and soon it wasn’t enough to simply slam away at you from behind. 

 

A snap sent the room spinning, and you found yourself staring up at the ceiling as you bounced across the bed.  A split second later, he was there, and he was  _ all  _ there was, his face hovering over yours as he crawled the length of your body.  He caged you against the mattress, his weight pinning you down as he entered you again, thrusting into you with long, hard strokes.  

 

“Look at me,” he rasped when your eyes had fallen shut to savor all the sensations singing through your body.  When you opened them, you were surprised by the intensity that swam within heated, honey waters that might have been the clearest you’d seen since his change.  You couldn’t stop looking even if you wanted to, an echo of his former rippling beneath his jealousy.

 

He waited until you found your release, you and your body screaming as all the layers of tension he’d masterfully woven unravelled at a mind-numbing pace.  He was right at the edge with you, and it wasn’t long before he followed you over. He came with his teeth on your neck, visibly marking you as he claimed the inside of you with his seed.  

 

“You’ll always be  _ mine _ ,” he growled, dropping onto you with his full weight.  You kept your limbs tightly wrapped around him, clinging to his frame.  

 

He was right.  You would. No matter what part of him remained.  


End file.
